Jessica Bostwick
Jessica Bostwick is the daughter of Bessie Bostwick from the fairy tale The Magic Bon Bons by L. Frank Baum. Info Name: Jessica Bostwick Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Magic Bon Bons Alignment: Royal Roommate: Dolly Poppet XII Secret Heart's Desire: To become a concert pianist. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at playing the piano - and singing. Storybook Romance Status: I'm too young for a boyfriend. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Whenever I find a lost item, I insist on keeping it for myself instead of finding the real owner. Favorite Subject: Muse-ic. There's lots of great songs you can learn in here. Least Favorite Subject: Grimmnastics. All these exercises make me really tired. Best Friend Forever After: Emerson Cytryn and Quincy Lavender since they're cool and they're like the big brothers I never had. Character Appearance Jessica is somewhat short, with light brown hair and eyes. She wears a long salmon pink shirt with a bonbon pattern and pink leggings. She wears barrettes in her hair. Personality Jessica is cheerful and good-natured, and loves music. She especially loves to play the piano. She is also very fond of chocolates, and craves anything with chocolate in it. She is frequently tormented by her annoying younger half-sister Chloe, and as a result loves talking about Chloe and her bad behavior when she's away at school. Biography Hi! I'm Jessica Bostwick, the daughter of Bessie Bostwick. But you can call me Jessie. When my mom was young, she found a box of magic bonbons in a store. She brought them home and put them in a dish. She ate the chocolate bonbon and started playing the piano with the skill of a professional. Her dad ate the pink bonbon and began singing in an elegant soprano voice, while her mom ate the white bonbon and began to speak quite eloquently. That night, they saw the senator make a fool of himself dancing after he ate the lavender bonbon. When my mom got older, she met a nice young man, and they had me. My parents had me quite young, and sadly they split up. Both of them have gotten married to other people. My mother and stepfather have a five-year-old daughter named Chloe, while my father and stepmother have a three-year-old son named Garrett. My stepmom is currently pregnant, so I'm going to be getting a new sibling soon. My mom's parents live nearby. I live with my mom and my stepdad. My dad and stepmom live in Atlanta, Georgia. My little brother Garrett is decent, but my little sister Chloe is a five-year-old terror - she's so annoying and she's such a spoiled brat. My mom spends much of her free time playing the piano. She now works as a piano teacher, and she's teaching me how to play the piano. I've also been learning how to sing from my grandpa. I really want to be a musician - specifically, I want to be a concert pianist. I've already had several piano recitals, and I look forward to each one. I'm a very outgoing, somewhat extroverted girl, and I love meeting new people. I have a lot of friends at Ever After High, and I get along with the people from L. Frank Baum's many marvelous stories. I'd love to go to Oz and see the magic for myself. I'm also in the school choir, since I'm fond of singing, and have plenty of friends there. As the next Bessie Bostwick, I'm going to have a great time. I'd love to get a hold of Cleopatra Sudds' bonbons and share them with my family and friends. That's why I'm siding with the Royals. Although I don't think Cleopatra will be too happy about me taking her bonbons. One thing I really crave is chocolate. I have a weakness for chocolate - whenever I see something chocolatey, I'm tempted to eat it. Chocolate? CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE!!! Trivia *Jessica has a pet tortoiseshell cat named Fur-Elise. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Tara Strong. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Commoners Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:American Category:Work in progress Category:The Magic Bon Bons